History of Rebecca Holiday (First Season)
After the Nanite Event, Rebecca Holiday joined Providence and became Doctor Fell's medical assistant. Rebecca was later introduced to a young Rex Salazar, who was her new solution to a cure for EVOs. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" With her intelligence, she helped the group come closer to finding a cure for EVOs and aided Rex in discovering his forgotten past. The Day That Everything Changed Holiday closely monitored Rex's biometric readings as he battled a EVO When the readings suddenly plummeted, she notified Agent Six so that he could assist Rex. After Six gave Rex his "usual pep talk", Rebecca wondered how Rex's biometric readings had sparked back up. about Rex.]] After his fight, Rex returned to Providence Headquarters and Holiday immediately ran tests on him. She asked him about the cause of the 90% negative spike in his bio-energy, and he confessed that he had gotten nervous when he messed up in front of Six. When Six walked in, awkwardly stopping the conversation, she covered for Rex by telling him to run a lap around the Petting Zoo. Watching him in the Petting Zoo from above, Holiday and Six discussed Providence's treatment of Rex. While Six spoke about Rex working for Providence as a weapon, Holiday tried to prove that he was a struggling teenager and needed to be treated correctly. After Rex was left unsupervised, he escaped Providence Headquarters. Later, after Providence had located Rex and rescued him from Van Kleiss, Holiday and Six granted Rex's request for a bigger room. 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" String Theory Holiday ran tests on a "zombie" that Providence had captured. She explained that it was a human conscious of its actions but unable to control them. She later stated that an EVO named Peter Meechum was the source behind it, but every attempt to reason with him had failed. She and White Knight explained that he has the ability to activate latent nanites of other people, allowing him to control them. While in battle, Rex was attacked by Meechum and his Smack Hand was infected. Holiday communicated with Rex, telling him that if he did not regain control from Meechum, his whole body would soon undergo the same manipulation. She urged Rex to focus and reminded him that he has never let anyone tell him what to do. Quickly regaining confidence and control, Rex was able to stop the infection from spreading. After Rex fainted, Holiday ordered Six to aid him. Later on, Rex successfully cured Meechum. However, Holiday wished that Meechum would have told them what Van Kleiss wanted from him. 1.02, "String Theory" Beyond the Sea In the briefing room, Holiday listened in on an important briefing announced by Captain Calan. After the briefing, Rex ran away with Bobo and Noah. Holiday and Six desperately tried to find out where he could be, but Rebecca stated that his nanites, like always, had disabled the tracker that they had tried to sneak inside him. Although he had no tracker, Holiday mentioned that she was able to receive his biometric readings which were mysteriously all over the place. Six then mentioned that during the briefings, Rex only took interest when talking about resorts, implying that he could be there. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" Lockdown In the middle of a battle, Six called Holiday for support. Sadly intrigued by a large EVO in The Hole, it took Rebecca a while to reply. When Rex returned to Providence, Holiday examined him, telling him that his temporary moments of losing his powers were beginning to happen more frequently and that it is connected to his emotional state. She then placed a tool on his arm in order to get a reading. When Rex asked what if he doesn't want to, Holiday sadly replied that in Providence, they all have to do things they don't like. Later, while Rex showed Noah around Providence they both saw Six speaking to Holiday about her hesitation in their communication earlier, implying that he knew she was in The Hole again. Rex intervened and Rebecca found it rude that Rex was listening in on their conversation. Shortly afterward, Rex then introduced Noah to Rebecca telling her that Six brought him in, causing Rebecca to find that odd. and Rex get out of the tower.]] Eventually, Rex and Noah called from the Hole to warn Providence that there was a problem. Other Providence agents told Rebecca that there seemed to be security problems and that something was wrong with the tower in the Petting Zoo. Rebecca was shocked to hear this and immediately ordered to put the Petting Zoo on lockdown. When Rex and Noah made it to the tower, Holiday tried to communicate with whomever was there. Rex answered telling her that something in The Hole had escaped. Holiday advised Rex to leave the Petting Zoo immediately, suspecting that it could be an EVO, that escaped from The Hole. Later, the power was lost, disconnecting Holiday from Rex. Moments later, Rex lost his powers due to being upset with Noah after finding out he was a spy. However, Noah was seized by the escaped EVO and Holiday felt sympathetic towards Rex when he told her this and helped to save Noah. When encountering the EVO, Rex found the nest, in which had most of Providence's men and Noah. Rex, out of anger dueled the creature and prepared to kill it, but Rebecca interfered to sadly confess it was her sister, Beverly. Wondering if he could cure her, Holiday revealed that she was incurable. Holiday was relieved to see her sister being placed away diligently by Six's orders. She thanked him sincerely as he disobeyed White Knight's order to get rid of Beverly. 1.04, "Lockdown" The Architect Unsurprisingly, Rex ran away from Providence to go on a trip of his very own. Holiday believed that Providence was only pushing Rex further away because he was not treated as a normal teenager. After Rex was located and returned after a long day, he, Six, Bobo and Holiday sat at a table to eat meatloaf and mashed potatoes. 1.05, "The Architect" Frostbite to move aside.]]After a nanite overload, Rex was rushed to Paradise by Six, Holiday and Bobo. When trying to get into the nanite chamber in order to drain some of the excess nanites, Holiday was stopped by Weaver who gave the group a hard time entering. Holiday stood up to Weaver with the threat of him being responsible for the second largest release of nanites since the Nanite Event and the lost of Providence's number one asset Rex. She and the group had gotten past him and proceeded with Rex into the chamber. She gave Rex knockout gas to put him asleep. While Rex was unconscious the group discovered that Weaver and his men had been selling nanites to Van Kleiss, after a short fight in which Weaver gassed the group he locked them up in a closet. After Rex woke up and discovered Weaver's deception he freed the others. After a short fight with The Pack Weaver threatened to release all of the reactivated nanites in the tank. Though Weaver was just bluffing he accidentally absorbed the nanites and as a consequence transforms into a massive EVO While Six and Rex attempted to battle Weaver, Holiday ran onto The Keep with Bobo and they ran the ship into Weaver knocking him into the cavern below before transporting an unconscious Rex to Purgatory base to have his nanites drained again. Eventually, Rex awoke and left shortly afterward with Bobo. While Rex was away Holiday showed Six something that she had found after draining some of Rex's excess nanites: mysterious binary code. 1.06, "Frostbite" Leader of the Pack levels.]] Van Kleiss arrived to New York from Abysus for a meeting at the United Nations. Nevertheless, Van Kleiss could not be assaulted by Providence due to his diplomatic immunity. Receiving an invitation for a reception at the Abysus consulate, White Knight decided to send Agent Six and Holiday. Holiday, who was fond of this moment got dressed up for the occasion. Waiting for Agent Six to arrive at the event, she was shocked to see Rex appear in Six's suit. Entering the party, Holiday pulled out a device to read nanite activity and noticed a high level in the nanite readings. After Rex followed Circe, Agent Six finally reached the reception. Holiday, who was relieved to see him, brought herself in front of him in order to receive a compliment. When the party was proclaimed over, Holiday noticed Rex had not returned and reported to White Knight of the high nanite readings. 1.07, "Leader of the Pack" Breach When Rex went missing, Holiday captured the last person to encounter him—Breach. Interrogating Breach on Rex's location, Holiday finally got a reply from Rex who claimed he was in an unknown area. Sooner or later, Holiday shot tracers that eventually built coordinates that led to Greenville, Ohio, Breach's pocket dimension. Looking up files, there was once a time in Ohio, where a large crater was left in Greenville's place. Eventually, Holiday and Rex managed to make Breach free Rex by destroying practically anything in her pocket dimension. This made her have a mental breakdown, which caused her to mysteriously form a portal and transport elsewhere. 1.08, "Breach (episode)" Dark Passage , Bobo, and Rex on the mission.]] After packages were sent to powerful people and were mysteriously turning them into EVOs, Holiday, along with Agent Six, Rex, and Bobo went to the Amazon to secure an abandoned base. It had been concluded that the packages that were sent to the victims traced back to the base. So they set off to search for Gabriel Rylander, a man rumored to be hiding there. They met The Pack the same time they reached the destination. Meanwhile, Rex went into the base and met Rylander, he came out prior to its destruction shortly afterward to tell Rebecca and Six that Rylander knew his past and that he learned he has a brother. 1.09, "Dark Passage" The Forgotten When finding out that Rex was retrieving a data rod in the Bug Jar, Rebecca told Rex that it was an important tool used to determine what EVO a person could turn into. Before leaving for the search, Holiday gave him a molecular scanner in order to retrieve data on most of the EVOs trapped in the Bug Jar. She promised him a date to get Rex to do her bidding. 1.10, "The Forgotten" Operation: Wingman When Holiday overheard Rex saying that he was going on a prom date afterward, White strongly declined and suggested that he get the mission done instead. Doctor Holiday stood up for him and later told Rex that he should go and give Annie, his prom date, the time of her life. She revealed to him that she was never asked to prom in her teenage years. 1.11, "Operation: Wingman" Rabble When Rex informed Holiday of his blackouts, she theorized that the blackouts are triggered by extreme emotional trauma and it could happen again. Rex was afraid of that, as he didn't want to forget everything, including Holiday's habit of wearing red shoes on Friday. In addition, Agent Six gave Rex a journal to record anything that he did remember to help cope with future blackouts. 1.12, "Rabble" The Hunter After Rex was strongly insulted by Hunter Cain for being an EVO, Rex went back to Holiday's lab. Getting treatment from a previous battle, Holiday told Rex not to mind it and that people only have much hate in order to not realize things differently. how important he is.]] Eventually, something came up after Rex was cornered by a mob brainwashed by Hunter Cain, forcing Rex to act violently and accidentally hit someone. This made White Knight outraged and Holiday only supported Rex by saying he was defending himself. After Rex attempted to have a confrontational discussion with Hunter Cain to show he meant no harm, it all failed. Out of anger, Rex returned saying that he would begin to help others less since he believes that they all dislike him so much. Holiday reminded Rex of the others around the world who really need him. She told him that ever since he came into the scene, people had been regaining hope and that he should not give up just because of one selfish man. Unconvinced, Rex walked away, leaving Rebecca in a tough situation that caused her to develop an attitude to Bobo's smart remark. 1.13, "The Hunter" Gravity Holiday was stationed in space in the space station with her research team. The team attempted to deactivate nanites while giving off a live broadcast to Providence Headquarters. Meanwhile in the process, the nanites were stabilized but began to self-destruct. When the researchers were beginning to resume their studies, Zag RS suddenly hacked into the space station, planning on stealing the nanites and putting them into every living being in order to be self-destructed from the inside. Holiday successfully trapped Zag RS in the space station to prevent her from downloading elsewhere. clings for her life as Zag RS puts her in danger.]] However, two of Holiday's teammates were sucked into space, leaving her along with one last researcher, Pete Volkov. Rex came to save them, with some help of the station's Salvator. Eventually, Salvator reveals to be hacked by Zag RS and attacked them. Holiday and Rex successfully destabilized the station and escaped in a pod, letting the station burn up in the atmosphere. Holiday was then with the group, floating in the middle of the ocean, awaiting pick up from Providence. 1.14, "Gravity" What Lies Beneath on the mission with Six.]] Going on a mission with Rex and Bobo, Six tagged along with Holiday, one who they would not be able to do without. Holiday used satellite scans to observe that there was something strange occurring in Abysus and that they needed to observe it. While sitting in the jet, Holiday had a small chat with Rex saying that she didn't know he still knew Circe, creating an awkward atmosphere. Reaching their destination, Holiday noticed Abysus falling apart and noticed a dark colored liquid breaking apart from everything. Taking samples of it, she drew that they were quickly multiplying highly unstable nanites. In the midst of taking more samples, Holiday was attacked by a colossal EVO that attacked the group. Holiday managed to fight it off as The Pack (Skalamander, Biowulf, and Circe) step in to help. After the battle, they all went inside Van Kleiss' castle. Inside of the castle, Holiday read an instruction manual given to her from Biowulf just in case Van Kleiss was not around to fix the nanite chamber, which was what could stop Abysus from falling apart. Holiday thought ahead and explained that the condition of Abysus could soon consume the world. As Rex tried to restart the machine, they noticed Van Kleiss' body being reformed. Stopping, Rex declined to continue. Holiday gave a brief scientific explanation as to why he should. Rex convinced the group that he could do it himself, and Holiday suggested that instead of trying to deactivate them, communicating with them could do the job. However, more unstable nanites came flooding the room and Holiday attempted to escape with Six, but fell into the river of nanites. Rex reconsidered restarting the nanite chamber and started it up, resurrecting Van Kleiss. Holiday was saved with Six. Shortly afterward, Rex tricked Van Kleiss and cured him, allowing him to run off and escape with The Pack. Holiday and the group headed back to Providence with Rex jokingly telling her that he would never understand women. 1.15, "What Lies Beneath" The Swarm takes it upon herself to dissect and examine an EVO from the swarm.]] A major report of something going around destroying villages notified Holiday and her usual team: Rex, Six, and Bobo. Once reaching their destination to investigate, Holiday could tell that all traces of metal were gone. Searching a little more, Holiday came across a complex organic, oxidized chemical. They got another distress signal from another village undergoing the same attack. They quickly got to the scene and were shocked to see large Lomitle that appeared to be eating all metals. In the midst of observing them, Six, Rex and Bobo battled them. However, Holiday recommended not to. When Rex was almost sprayed with a mysterious substance, Holiday warned Rex not to become intact with it—being a pheromone tag, it could put him in deep danger. When the group was cornered, Holiday dropped a large object pick a Lomitle as a sample. Holiday dissected the creature open and began to examine it, saying it was fused with locust, termites and beetles. Six informed Holiday that the Lomitle were traveling to Beijing, attracted to the city's high metal content. Following the bugs, it led Providence to a hole created by Lomitile. White Knight then suggested using bleach protocol to kill them. Highly opposed to the suggestion, Holiday stated that it would make them return stronger. To prove her point, she sent Rex into the hole, wanting him to retrieve pheromone samples, warning him not to build machines or else they would notice. As Rex went deeper into the hole, Holiday was told that they were multiplying. After Rex took a sample, he was covered in pheromone. He almost drowned but was revived by the Omega-1 Nanite. Waking up in bed, Holiday had taken off his clothes and attempted to use some of the pheromone samples coated on them. After Providence initiated the bleach protocol, it caused the Lomitle to grow exponentially. Holiday angrily charged out to continue the work on her own, thinking she was always ignored. Providence headed to Beijing, China to protect the Wall of China, resulting in a huge war between Lomitle and Providence. Holiday flew in with the final sample she had gotten in order to put an end to them. When fighting, the creatures put up a tough battle, causing Holiday to almost be attacked by a Lomitle while unconscious. Rex quickly launched one of the samples at the creature, causing the pheromone to cover them and cause the other bugs to attack it, spreading out to the others. Plague When a strange virus broke out, it caused non-EVOs, and Bobo Haha, to fall into a deep coma. The only individuals awake were Rex, White Knight, and Holiday—who attempted to find a solution and source of the viral breakout. Holiday attached neural shocks to her temples to keep her awake whenever she dozed off. However, if kept up, it could result in a permanently damaged brain, meaning this situation should be resolved quickly. Holiday, who constantly tried to find answers, was constantly barked at by White Knight. This stressed Holiday, not knowing what she should exactly be focusing on. Losing focus for a moment, she remembered that she had tracked a signal to the exact source of the virus. She told Rex his orders, but soon dozed off and fell asleep. Rebecca eventually woke up with Six but revealed to Rex that Bobo couldn't be awoken. Afterward, the two went to examine him more, whereas he suddenly woke up revealing that he was never asleep, but suffering a hangover from a party the previous night. 1.18, "Plague" Payback After Van Kleiss and The Pack attempted a hostile takeover of the Keep, Holiday rushed into the control room along with Calan, Rex, and Noah to see what was occurring. When Rex and Noah ran off to participate in battle, she presented an impressed smile. She contacted Six to inform him of the situations happening at the Keep. Being evacuated along with Noah, the group spotted Rex free falling after being thrown out of the Keep after getting his nanites drained by Van Kleiss—thus making him powerless. Holiday, who was unaware of his weakness, told Rex to stop fooling around but realized soon after. He was caught by the ship and they proceeded off to Providence Headquarters, where she ran tests. .]] She eventually located the Omega-1 Nanite, where she stated that it wasn't like any other nanite that was previously in Rex's body. Wanting to jump start it— was what was most difficult. Running out of time, the group noticed Van Kleiss coming to Providence. Soon, they collided into Providence which triggered Rex to fight. Rebecca warned Rex not to and that she would rather figure out how the Omega-1 Nanite works. So she and Six stayed behind while Rex, Noah, and Bobo flew off to Purgatory. Six tossed her a Providence taser telling her to keep herself safe. While other Providence agents fought off The Pack, Holiday was caught in a duel with Skalamander. Running frantically through the Petting Zoo, she was cornered by Skalamander. Using the location to her advantage, Holiday released Beverly—and caused her to chase after him. Once Van Kleiss and his group were defeated after Rex regained his powers, Holiday finally ran last tests on Rex, telling him how proud she was. Much to her surprise, White Knight came out of his office to tell Rex the same. Holiday stated that she thought he meant it. 1.21, "Payback" References }} Category:Character histories Category:Rebecca Holiday